Water's Fury
Story Sokka: So, hungry! (Sokka and Katara are back in their winter attire, riding Cloudnine in the sky.) Katara: That’s what happens when we travel for three days straight. Cloudnine: Speaking of which, can I get some water? (Katara pulls out a water skin, and bends the water inside, hitting Cloudnine. He absorbs it, growing in size.) Thanks. Sokka: I need food! I need to walk! I want to get off here right now! (Cloudnine then turns, as Sokka falls off.) Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! (He falls towards the ocean, scattered with glaciers. Cloudnine flies back down under him, catching him. He then flies over the water.) Don’t do that! Cloudnine: Sorry. Couldn’t resist. Had to do something to entertain myself. Katara: Look out! (Water shoots up, freezing over instantly, ice spikes coming at them.) Cloudnine: Hold on! Cloudnine pulls up, dodging the icicles. He pulls up, and ice shards fly at him. Cloudnine pulls back, and is hit by a shard. His body is punctured, as the air rushes out of his body, deflating like a balloon. Katara and Sokka hold on frantically, as Cloudnine shrinks, then reverts. The three are falling from the sky, Katara and Sokka screaming. John has his hand grabbing his right side, as he turns into Articguana. He fires his freeze ray, freezing the water to create an ice platform. Katara and Sokka grab onto him, as Articguana uses his freeze ray to create an ice path to the platform. They land, and Katara swings her arms, the water surrounding the ice platform shooting up, freezing over and forming a cylinder wall. Articguana sits down, panting and holding his side. Katara: You’re injured! Articguana: Chillax. (Pants) I’ll be fine. (The ice walls then turn to water, falling back down. They were surrounded by rafts, with several people in blue armor.) Katara: Waterbenders! We found them! (Articguana reverts.) Soldier: Who are you? John: The Avatar. An injured one at that. Soldier: Get them to the city, and contact a healer. End Scene A woman bends water, and places the water up to John’s wounds. The water glows, as John releases a sigh of relief. John: Ah. Wow. Katara: You can heal with Waterbending? Woman: Yes. And you can receive this training if you wish. (Looks at Katara.) You are a Waterbender as well, correct? Katara: I am. But I am mainly here to learn Waterbending techniques. Woman: Oh, then I’m afraid you shall be disappointed. (She finishes healing John, and he sits up.) John: Why would she be disappointed? Woman: The Northern Tribe’s tradition prevents the teaching of fighting to women. You shall be taught, Avatar, but I’m afraid they won’t teach her. Katara: What?! You are kidding me! I didn’t travel all the way across the world to be told no. Woman: I’m sorry. But there is nothing I can do. John: Maybe we can. Let us go to the mayor, see who my teacher is to be and see if he’ll teach you. John, Katara and Sokka arrive outside city hall. Inside, they meet with the mayor, a middle aged man, with an old man next to him. Mayor: Hello, Avatar. It is nice to finally meet you. I trust you have been treated well. John: Yes. However, I had been told about a, “tradition” that I heard about. That fighting styles aren’t taught to women. Old Man: You heard right. (Everyone looks at him.) Mayor: Avatar, meet Master Pakku, your Waterbending teacher. John: Then, Master Pakku, I request you teach my friend, Katara, the ways of the Waterbenders as well. Pakku: And I refuse. Our traditions will be upheld. Katara: This is stupid! The world may not have changed up here in the North, but elsewhere, people are fighting the Fire Nation, and I’m going to as well! I am not leaving here until you teach me Waterbending! Pakku: Then I suggest you make yourself comfortable. John, Katara and Sokka leave city hall, Katara furious. Katara: I can’t believe this place! Chauvinistic freaks! (Then, Pakku walks out of city hall, passing them.) That’s it! Pakku! I challenge you to a fight! Pakku: Sure, sure. Have fun with that. (Katara, angry, takes off her coat. She then swings her arm, motioning a stream of water at Pakku. He’s hit in the back of the head, and he turns, Katara with a serious face.) Very well. But I warned you. Pakku swings his arms, and two giant streams of water come out of gourds, throwing them at Katara. Katara is hit, and knocked back. She gets up, and runs forward, forming ice at her feet to slide forward. Pakku swings his arm, an ice wall coming between them. Katara swings her arm, turning the wall into a ramp, flipping over him. She lands, and swings and fires a water whip. Pakku catches it and sends it back, tripping Katara. She falls flat on her face, and struggles to get up. Pakku: That it? Decent, but not too much. Katara yells in a rage, swinging her arms, ice spikes coming out of the ground. Pakku jumps, an ice tower shooting out of the ground, him landing on it. She then swings her arms in a cutting motion, the ice tower melting. Pakku swings his arms, the water flying forward, hitting and freezing over Katara, only her head and hands sticking out. Katara: Ugh! Get back here! Fight me! Pakku: No. This fight is over. (Pakku walks off, when he’s hit by a stream of water, knocking him down. He turns, seeing Water Hazard standing there, arm up.) What the? Water Hazard: Hope you aren’t tired, Master Pakku. Cause now I want a fight. That won’t be a problem now, will it, or can only men fight and not freaks? Pakku: You certainly are a persistent bunch, aren’t you? Water Hazard raises both arms, firing bursts of water at Pakku. Pakku motions his arms, catching the water and forming spheres of water. Water Hazard runs forward, when Pakku launches the water spheres at Water Hazard. Water Hazard rockets himself into the air, then motions his arms, streams of water coming out of a fountain, coming at Pakku from behind. Pakku catches it and throws it at Water Hazard, freezing him in the air. Pakku: And you don’t learn. (Steam comes out of Water Hazard’s hands, melting through the ice. Water Hazard lands on one knee, reverting.) Surrendering? John: I am deeply sorry for our attitudes towards you. However, your attitude is equal if not greater in disrespect. Pakku: You dare to speak to me that way?! (Pakku swings his arm, a stream of water flying at John. John catches it and throws it back, hitting Pakku in the chest. Pakku is pushed back, losing his breath.) John: Remember not to underestimate me. I am the new Avatar, you know. John swings his arms up, the entire ice area melting and forming up, enveloping Pakku. Pakku motions his arms, pushing the water away, but he is still trapped in the vortex. John motions his arms, causing it to churn and spin. Katara: I can’t believe this! How is he that much better at bending than me? Sokka: Watch what he’s doing. You should see some similar motions. Katara: What are you talking about? (Pakku forms the vortex into a large stream of water, launching it at John. John swings his arms in a cutting motion, the water diverting to the sides.) He’s copying our styles. He watched our battle. He mastered Waterbending by watching us fight! (John jumps back, spinning and forming an ice wall in front of him, as a water blast hits it.) John: Not just by watching you. Watching two masters. (Katara blushes, as John charges back in. He starts motioning his arms, when he steps on something, and he slips and falls on his back. A necklace flies into the air, landing near Pakku. He picks it up.) Pakku: This, my necklace. Katara: What?! (She checks her neck, shocked when she feels her neck.) That is my necklace! Pakku: (Lost in thought) I made this, over 60 years ago, for my love, Kanna. Katara: Gran-gran? Pakku: These are betrothal necklaces. In the North, the men will make them for their fiancé, usually in an arranged marriage. Katara: Gran-gran lived here in the North? Pakku: I loved her. Katara: But she didn’t love you. She didn’t want to be stuck in tradition, and neither do I. If you’d give me the chance, I won’t let you down as a student. Pakku: (After a moment of consideration) You do have much potential. Perhaps it is time for some traditions to be broken. I am sure you have much to do, “new” Avatar, so you will both have to master what I spent my entire life learning. We begin at sunrise tomorrow. Characters *John Spacewalker *Katara *Sokka *Master Pakku *Northern Waterbenders *Mayor Aliens *Cloudnine *Articguana *Water Hazard Trivia *This episode ends Book 1. *John and Katara convince Pakku to teach them. *The aliens John used wield water in some way. *This is the only episode in Book 1 that Zuko doesn't appear in. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Avatar Arc